Take a Drunk Girl Home
by booklover1989
Summary: One shot based on the song Drunk Girl by Chris Janson. Warning for reference to self harm.


_Wow she's beautiful._

That's Daryl Dixon's first thought when he spies the blonde on the dance floor. He's sitting at the bar sipping on a beer when flash of movement catches his eyes. When he turns he sees her there. Blonde hair falling out of her bun making a frizzy halo around her head. The straps of her blue lace dress keep falling off of her shoulder but she doesn't seem to notice. Her eyes are closed and she's dancing like nobody's watching. Moving with such grace it's hard to tell she's drunk. Daryl can tell though. It's not obvious but he's observant. Has to be. In his world attention to detail is what kept him safe and kept him fed.

There's a flush to her check and he'd bet when she opened her eyes they'd be wild with excitement and little bloodshot. Every once in a while he'll notice her slightly lose her balance before she regains it quickly. Dancing in high heels that have always looked like death traps to Daryl. Although he can admit they make her legs look good. Makes them look like they go on forever. Her hips are swaying and her lips are moving to the lyrics of the song.

 _Oh yeah. She's definitely beautiful._

Daryl finally jerks his gaze away when the song ends and she makes her way up to the bar. It's crowded though and the only open spot is at the end of the bar right next to him. He sneaks a peak at when she stands next to him and recognition jolts him.

Her name is Beth Greene. Everyone in town knows who she is. Daryl has never met her personally but he's seen her around. He feels a stab of pity before he can stop himself. Word spreads fast in a small town. Her parents and brother were in a car accident. Old man Greene lost his wife and son along with his leg. Rumor had it Beth hadn't take the loss too well and ended up in hospital with a slit wrist. Even now Daryl could see she was wearing many bracelets over what had to be her scar. She hasn't tried again as far as he knows so she must want to live.

Daryl hates the pity he can't help but feel. He knows that pity ain't done shit for him and it won't do her any good. He gets it though. Although he's never attempted to opt out he knows what it's like to not want to be any more. To escape the pain. He coped by having a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas. He'd been quick to anger and filled with self loathing and resentment. But he was older now and had worked through a lot of his demons.

He listens as she orders another drink with a slur to her words. He can tell by the multi hued stamps on her hand this isn't the first bar she's been to tonight. He watches her sip her moonshine out of the corner of his eye.

She catches him watching her and slow smile graces her face. She starts to talk to him and doesn't seem to mind that he mostly grunts his answer back at her. He orders another beer and watches as she downs a shot. They talk well into the night. She's funny and she's quick witted. She jokes and teases him and he doesn't mind one bit. He likes her. And finds himself getting lost in her big blue eyes. Although he stopped drinking after his second beer she never slows down. She may be having fun with him but he can see the sadness in her eyes.

Beth grabs Daryl's arms when they stand up to leave, clutching him like a lifeline. She stumbles and she slurs when sells him to take her home. When they get there he helps her inside taking the keys from her hand and unlocking the door. She grabs his hand and leads him to her bedroom. Daryl hesitates in the doorway. She tells him that she wants him. Wants him to make her feel good. She lays on her bed and beckons him to her.

Daryl is not going to lie himself. He wants her. Wants her badly. He aches to kiss her and taste her. His cock is stiff in his jeans. But he doesn't want it like this. He's had enough sex when he'd been the one too lit to function well and he regretted every time. He wants her sober. He wants to really want him. With a clear mind and where she'll remember in the morning.

So completely ignoring his desire he walks over and pulls off Beth's shoes. He ignores her protests as he pulls back her blanket and tucks her in. She's already asleep by the time he walks out of the bedroom. He walks into the kitchen and finds a glass to fill with water and bowl to put next to the bed. He leaves her door open and turns of the hall light so she won't be disoriented if she wakes up. He finds her purse and phone on the floor by the door and he puts them on the counter. Next he writes down his number on a piece of paper. He hopes she'll call. He lays her keys next to it and locks the door on his way out.

He doesn't go home yet. His mind is spinning and so many thoughts crowd his head. He won't be able to sleep. So he drives back to the bar and finds a table. He orders some food and let his mind work out all the thoughts he has.

By the time Daryl gets home it's nearing 3 a.m. he's thankful it's Saturday and he doesn't have to work in morning. As he lays in bed he thinks of all the things he needs to do tomorrow. He's desperately trying to keep his mind off Beth. It doesn't work. He didn't realize how lonely he was until tonight. But he's not sorry he took her home. He has a lot of regrets but this isn't one them.

In the morning he wakes up to bright sunlight streaming through his window. When he looks at his phone to check the time he sees a missed called and voicemail waiting for him. He breath catches when he hears her voice.

" _Hey Daryl, it's Beth. From last night. I just wanted to thank you. For ...um… well for taking me home last night. And for...you know...everything you did for me."_

There's a long pause and then she continues.

" _and for everything you didn't do. You're a good man Daryl Dixon."_

The message ends there and Daryl can't breathe for a moment. He's fiercely glad he was the one to take her home.

His phone chimes and he sees a text from an unknown number. The same as his missed call. When he sees it's Beth asking him to meet her breakfast he can't help the smile that breaks across his face.


End file.
